Beginning of a New Era
by Bane-Treller
Summary: It is a made up story about a boy who has to choose between killing and saving. Blood/gore/romance/humor Please read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey ya'll this is BaneTreller here with my first fan-fic ever.**_

_**This story is about a boy named Bane who embarks on a perilous**_

_**journey to find the truth about himself, is he born to save or to kill?**_

_**Making friends and enemies this young 13 year old is going to have**_

_**to fight for his life. This story takes place years after the death of **_

_**Emperor Palpetine and his clone. There will be little or no mention**_

_**of Luke and the others. Planed to be a trilogy.**_

_**This is STAR WARS: BEGINNING OF A NEW ERA\**_

**_(1 year ago)_**

Prologue

"Man your battle stations! We are under attack this is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill!"

Imperial pilots and Marines were running to the hangar and auto turrets. On the Command Bridge there stood a man and a young boy watching the fighting outside.

The boy couldn't take the silence any longer.

"My lord," he burst. The man looked down at him surprised at his outburst.

"What is it my apprentice," the man said still looking surprised.

"Aren't we going to help our troops?" The boy was looking at the man with hopeful eyes.

"Bane," the man started slowly, "If you wanted to go you could have."

Bane's mouth dropped open, "Bu….bu…..but you didn't tell me I could."

The man looked at him with amusement, "You didn't ask."

Bane stared at him.

"Bane just go, you're wasting time."

"Thank you Lord Trajan."

Bane ran out to the hangar. Trajan continued looking out the window in deep thought.

_Would this space battle surface some memories?_

Trajan's positive had something to add.

_Of course not the incident happened years ago._

_Yes but still……..it is over the same planet I shouldn't have tried to take this planet._

_You need this planet Tattoine is home to some of the best mercenaries out there_.

Trajan made up his mind, if some of "the memories" surfaced up, I could just say it was a dream or just make up some false story.

**With Bane in a TIE Fighter in space Bane's POV**

I was in a vicious dogfight. I had two X-wings on my tail.

I rolled to my left and did a back flip, I was now behind both of the X-wings.

This all seemed so familiar. I shook my head I needed to concentrate.

Anyway how could have this been familiar I'm only 11 it's not like I have been alive for that long. BOOM!!

'Crap my portside was shot!' While I was thinking one of the ships managed to get behind me. I grinned did they really think this was gonna get "The Bane" destroyed well if they did than they're gonna change their mind after this.

I did another back flip and shot one of the ship's engines. It swerved out of control and hit the other ship.

"Yee Haaa!!" I yelled with joy I didn't even think both of them were gonna go down in one shot!

Than suddenly my vision blurred.

_Flashback No one's POV_

_  
"Red Leader pull up, retreat!!"_

"_If I'm going down I'm gonna take these Imperial bastards down with me!!"_

_One shot was fired from behind to the Imperial ships. It was from Red Leader._

_The Republic won!! They protected Tattoine from the Empire or now the remnants of the Empire. _

"_Yee Haaa!! I am Duran Kenzee the best New Republic fighter there is.!!"_

_Flashback over Bane's POV_

I took a breath…what the hell was that all about??

I better go back to the ship; Trajan might know something about it.

But why was some part of me telling me not to tell him?

I'm gonna find out more about this by myself, I don't always have to tell Lord Trajan everything….or do I…whatever.

**On the Command Bridge with Bane and Trajan No POV**

"So how did it go," Trajan asked trying to sense anything from his apprentice.

'Hmmm… so he is trying to use the force to tell if there is anything wrong with me, so I maybe it is a good idea not to tell him.' Bane thought to himself.

"Pretty good, I had a tough fight though, but other wise nothing out of the ordinary happened." Bane said blocking his master mind probe.

Trajan raised his eyebrow, "Who said anything about anything being out of the ordinary?"

Bane smiled innocently, "No one did, I just thought since you were trying to see if I was hiding something I might as well tell I'm not. Oh… and I gotta go I promised Skyler I would help him repair some ships that couldn't be repaired by the droids. And with that he left.

Trajan frowned, 'Did he see something?'

**Ok so how was?? Was it boring?? R&R please, and if I made any mistakes please point them out for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

SLAM

SLAM!!

I flew into a wall.

'Crap, this girl is strong.'

Ok, Ok I bet ya'll have no idea what is going on, let me back up a bit.

It was a year later from the fight over Tattoine and the weird memory flashback thing I had. Nothing else weird like that happened. Trajan let use take a break from all the fighting and dropped Skyler, my other friend Keith, and Me at a planet called Shino.

It's next to Kashyyyk, half the planet is barren and the other half is a forest.

It has a small human settlement right in front of the forest, only about 500 people. There is a rumor that there are people living in the forest, but no one from the settlement dared to explore the forest. There are strange creatures in the forest, they say one time a farmer wandered into the forest and came out the next day with only 1 leg, he died the following day. It is on the barren land, but you know like in front of the forest. It has a cantina where everyone goes; it supplies the jobs for most of the people. Well my friends and I decided to take a quick stop there to see how it is. When we went in there was a fight going on. I tapped a girl, who was sitting in a chair watching the fight, on the shoulder, and she flipped me over and through into a wall. And that is how I got into this situation.

"Hey, yo, why you tryin to hurt me, I didn't do a thing." I said putting my hands up showing her I meant peace.

"What are you doing here outsider?" She said menacingly.

"Who said I'm an outsider?" I said smirking.

"Well, for one thing no one would dare tap ME on the shoulder, and you don't have a weapon with you, plus you have the Imperial sign on your shirt."

I looked down at my shirt, 'Opps I guess I should have changed my clothes before I came here.'

I heard laughter next to me; I turned my head to see Skyler rolling on the floor laughing his head off.

"You….got your…….ass kicked by a girl," He said barely managing to get the words out through his laughter.

The girl raised her eyebrow; she walked in front of Skyler.

"So you think girls can't fight," She said slowly.

Skyler looked up at her from the floor and replied, "No….well yes, I mean like um…sorry." He stammered.

The girl grinned evilly, "My name's Clara nice to meet you."

She stuck out her hand; Skyler looked at her hand and hesitantly shook it.

She squeezed his hand hard and throws him over her shoulder.

He landed on a table and slipped off it, groaning.

I stood up and glared at the girl.

She stared at me and blankly said, "Yes?"

"What the hell is your problem," I yelled, "Do you always beat up the people you don't know?"

"You're lecturing me? You imperial bastards are always the ones beating and killing other people." She yelled back, her eyes flaming.

I looked at her eyes, they were blue-green. In those eyes I say anger and…sadness.

"You bastards ruined my life!!" She shouted and than….kicked me in the groin.

"Crap." I said leaning forward, the tip of my head touching the floor.

"Hmm your pathetic you know." She said. Then she kneeled down and grabbed me and Skyler, by the ears and started dragging us to the door.

"This is how you treat use." She said looking at us (mostly me) with disgust, than she threw us out the door.

"And don't come back Imperial assholes!!"

I groaned and looked at Skyler, he grinned slyly.

"Time to show them what were made of."

Keith was waiting outside the whole time. Now he walked over to us, kneeled down next to us and, in his rare moments of speaking said, "The games have just begun."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, here is where we plant the slime ball, but someone has to go in make sure it isn't sticking out to much."

We were hiding behind the cantina planning what we were going to do to get our revenge.

I had a feeling whatever we were going to do, there was going to be some major consequences.

"Hey, how about we just disguise ourselves and start a rumble." I said since if we were going to get into trouble we might as well go all-out and do what we do best. Fight.

Skyler looked at me as if I was stupid.

"What I," I said defensively, "I was just thinking that would be a good idea."

Skyler shook his head, clearly ashamed of me for a reason unknown to anyone besides Skyler. He continued explaining his supposedly fool-proof plan. While he was talking my mind started to wonder somewhere. I remembered in the cantina that girl named, what was her name again….oh yah Clara. I remembered her eyes; they were full of anger and….sadness. I wondered why, I mean some of the things the Empire may not be that nice but……still. I am so confused.

"BANEY BOY!"

I snapped out of my thoughts when Skyler yelled in my ear.

"Oh sorry, did you say something." I said looking at him.

He growled, "I said, like about 5 times, we are going to follow your stupid plan, if it is ok with you."

I smiled slowly, "So the mighty trickster has failed and has to ask someone else."

He crossed his arms and growled again.

I smiled and laughed. He looked at me and smiled, too.

"Yes you can use my plan," I said. He grinned widely. "But you have to call me Lord Bane from now on." I added and had to stifle giggles when I saw him frown and huff.

"I'm just kiddin man." I said putting my arm around my best buddies shoulder.

Keith shook his head, slightly smiling. Skyler looked up with his eyes closed and, his arms still crossed.

I looked at Keith and we both nodded.

"Hey Skyler," He made a noise when I said that, "Are you ticklish?"  
His eyes opened quickly but before he could say anything we heard a loud noise.

It was coming from the cantina. All three of use peeked through the door in the cantina.

The girl, Clara, had her foot on top of a groaning guy on the floor.

"So who wants to fight me!" She shouted loudly, looking around.

Then I did a very stupid thing. I stepped in and said, "I do ma'am."

Everyone looked at me including Keith and Skyler. Skyler mouth was hanging open and Keith raised his eyebrow.

"You want to fight ME!! Are you kidding!" Clara yelled starting at me like I was crazy.

I tilted my head slightly and gave a stupid, wild grin, "Nope."

Her eyes widened, and before she could say anything someone in the audience laughed.

I saw a few people move and I saw a tall man with muscles the size of an Imperial Starship, sitting in a chair.

The man looked about 28-30; he had short brown hair and a complexion any girl would love in a guy. He was drinking something that looked a bit like beer. He stood up and walked over to me. "My name is Darrel," He said. He had a light but firm voice.

"I," Darrel said pointing at Clara, "am her brother. I admire your courage, most people tremble at the thought of fighting her. Since you're an outsider you don't know what kind of mess you're about to get into. I will let you fight her though.

I looked at him surprised, "Th…Thank you, um….sir."

He smiled. Everyone cheered, they seemed pretty happy, possibly because they couldn't wait to see Clara beat me up.

"No!" Clara shouted angrily, "I don't want to fight this pathetic piece of plastic trash."

"Why are you scared?" I said innocently, sticking my tongue out. I know I am acting like a baby, but so is she I mean why didn't she want to fight me??

Clara looked like she was going to blow up. I swear I saw some steam come out of her.

"Well." I said.

Clara looked pleadingly at her brother, "Darry do I have to fight him. I mean look at him, he looks so weak. Even though he is part of the Empire, he is not even worth it."

"Hey." I said clearly hurt. I wasn't that skinny was I?

She ignored me and looked at her brother with a puppy dog face.

"Clara." He said sternly, "I keep my ideals, because in spite of everything I still believe that people are really good at heart."

Ok I was really confused. Why was Darrel sticking up for me if he didn't even know me?

Clara looked down and sighed, and then she looked at me and sighed again.

"Get ready to spend the rest of your life without any legs." She said getting into her fighting stance.

"Why legs?" I said grinning, getting into my fighting stance.

She rolled her eyes, then looked at her brother. He nodded and raised his left hand, "In the left corner is the mighty Clara and in the right corner is our new contestant Bane! Now

"1….2….3….Fight!!"

The fight was on.

Boy was she fast. I blinked and next thing I know, she was right in front of me.

She did an upper cut catching me under my chin and snapping my head up.

I flew backwards, in the air I did a backflip and landed on my feet.

She came at me kicking and punching. To her surprised I blocked most of them.

I finally saw an opening in her defenses and went at it like a tiger. Right when she aimed a punch at my head I quickly moved my head the other direction and grabbed her arm.

I slide my leg behind hers and pushed her down. Since my leg was behind hers she stumbled and fell on her back. I quickly went down and pinned her arms and legs to the ground. She struggled but she knew it was know use. She had lost.

I leaned my head down and whispered in her ear, "That's game."

She growled just like Skyler it's just with more anger.

"I will get you punk." She whispered back.

(A/N Listen to the song sweet victory from playlist starting now)

I smiled, "Just try it, you will never beat me," Than I got up and said loudly to everyone,

"No one can beat me. Not because I am part of the Empire: I ain't fightin 'cause I got

all that bull about Empire pride. I am fightin cause I want to. I am who I am. I ain't an Empire sign or commercial telling everyone they should join the Empire or all that shit. I fight for no one but myself!"

_**Howdy Ya'll. I know that was kinda boring, or maybe it wasn't. Just rate and review please.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone looked at me shocked. I had beaten Clara, barely breaking a sweat.

I grinned at the site. I looked down at Clara. Her eyes were closed and she looked very pale.

"Hey Clara, your not going to faint are you." I asked worriedly. Something was really wrong with her, her breathing was ragged.

BOOM!!

The whole place shook, and it kept shaking. Tables and chairs were failing over, along with people. I fell right next to a barely-breathing Clara. The door slammed open.

The lights in the place went off, I couldn't see a thing. I heard blaster shots and swords slicing through people's flesh. Than I felt something hit me across my back and I everything went black. The last thing I saw before falling unconscious, were a pair of dark red eyes, shining through the darkness.

_Flashback _

_Slash! Whizzz! The smell of blood was in the air. Gore was flying everywhere. _

_Body parts lay on the floor. It was gruesome, it was disgusting… it was war._

_The New Republic was fighting against the, growing threat of the Empire. _

_The battle was on a new planet, Shino. It was next to Kashyyyk, but it was never discovered. It wasn't on the star charts or anything. It was like Kamino. No one knew where it was. Until Obi-Wan discovered it. Shino was also discovered by a Jedi, but unfortunately the Empire discovered it as well, and the Jedi was killed. The peaceful world was pulled into turmoil. The Empire had a new Sith Lord, Trajan. He brought a small army of 1,000 troops to destroy Shino. It succeeded, well almost. One person stood between the Empire and the total destruction of Shino, Duran Kenzee._

_(Duran's POV)_

_I just killed about 20 or more Storm troopers. It makes me sad to know that all the soldiers were not clones, but normal ordinary people, who think they are on the path of justice. Whip! I ducked and kicked a storm trooper in the head, creating a deep dent in its helmet. It fell back, joining the dead and wounded on the ground. My forces were thinning, but I wasn't going to give up. I reached in my pocket and took out a thermal detonator. It was the new version, and hasn't even come out in the black market yet. I pulled a few strings and got one. It could kill more than a hundred troops. I closed my eyes for a few seconds. I had to do this, it was the only was the only way to turn the tide of this battle. I slipped past hordes of storm troopers and got to their base. It was small, but heavily guarded, there were about 50 something guys guarding it. I have a feeling that there is an important leader or object there. I gulped and threw the detonator…and than hell broke loss-._

_Flashback end_

I opened my eyes quickly. The dream wasn't over yet, some idiot woke me up before I could finish. I noticed that a pair of blue-green eyes was looking at me. They moved back and it was…Clara.

"Humph…so your finally awake."

"What happened?" I asked.

She shrugged and looked down at me curiously, "You fainted."

I blinked, 'Was she kidding? All I did was faint what about the thump I felt, and I saw those eyes.'

I shuddered at the image of the eyes.

Wait I just noticed something.

"Why are you here?" I said out of the blue. As the thought just accrued to me. Didn't she hate me?'

"What?"

I repeated the question.

She sighed, "Darrel said you saved us all. He said once the guy in the long black cape saw you, he stopped killing and left, and than you fainted. I was told to stay here to heal and give you medicines."

"Don't ya'll have any droids?"

"No."

"Ohh." This place was very mysterious. Then remembered Clara barely-breathing on the ground.

"Are you, ok?"

She seemed to know what I was talking about and said, "Yeah."

"What happened to you?" I was sorta nervous when I asked that, cause I didn't know if she was gonna answer or if she was gonna punch me.

She was quiet for a few seconds then she said, "I really don't know, I sensed something bad was going to happen and then I just started feeling sick."

We were both quiet for a few minutes.

"Clara," I said.

"Hm."

I hesitated, "Why…why do you hate me…and my friends."

"Well," She said thinking, "Your part of the Empire and...-"

"Wait a minute, what does that have to do with anything. I didn't do anything, maybe someone else in the Empire did something, but I didn't. So don't blame me or my friends, we are innocent."

"Yah right, everyone part of the Empire is a-"

"Is a what! Tell me what the hell I did!"

"You are part of the Empire!"

"So what. How do you know if I am still part of it, maybe I ran away!"

There was an awkward silence. I didn't mean to say that. I haven't betrayed the Empire.

"Sorry." She said looking down.

I looked at her surprised, she didn't look like the kind of person to apologize.

"It's ok," I said quietly.

She was still looking down, "You're right I shouldn't accuse people, of things they may not have done. It is just that I lost my mother and father to the Empire. A storm trooper came around checking all the houses, to see if we were hiding any refugees. See there were these groups of rebels fighting against the Empire, and they had to hide. So my dad, being the Empire hater that he is, decided to hide the rebels in our house. My mom protested, but he ignored her. My mother said that if they find out we were hiding the rebels we would be killed. She kept on begging him to change his mind, but he didn't. Her fears came true, and the Storm Troopers found out about the refugees in our home. They took us to their ship and waited till their commander arrived. When their commander arrived he grabbed my dad's hair and yanked it back. Than…than he got

out a blaster pistol and...and… killed both my parents. Forcing me and Darrel to watch.

She fell quiet; she looked down, her eyes closed.

I felt like I had to do something, but I wasn't sure if I should.

I hesitantly put my arm around her shoulder, and hugged her.

I felt her tears coming out on my shoulder.

I sat up, still hugging her, and felt sorry for her.

I wanted to do more, to comfort her, but I didn't know what.

We sat like that for a few more minutes.

After a while she mumbled, "Sorry."

"What do you mean?"

She moved back, "I am being stupid. I shouldn't be crying my dad would be disappointed in me. He always wanted me and my brother to be happy, and look at me I am crying on the shoulder of a guy I barely know. He must think I am pretty pathetic right now" She laughed bitterly, "He is dead so it wouldn't really matter, though."

I looked at her and smiled. She was so brave, she was trying to put on a strong face.

"You are wrong." I said still smiling.

She looked at me.

"You dad, he wouldn't be disappointed or think you are pathetic. Your dad would be proud of you, that his daughter is being so brave. If what you are telling me about your dad is correct, than he must really love you. Also he isn't as dead as you think." I said smiling.

She looked at me with confusion.

"He lives in you. He watches over everything _you_ see, in your reflection." I touched her forehead.

Her eyes widened slightly.

"May he also live in the force." I said, pressing my hand on her forehead.

She closed her eyes, and put her head down, and she smiled.

"Thank you, Bane." She whispered.

I grinned slowly and I was about to say something when we heard a knock on the door.

We both turned to see Darrel standing by the door, his arms crossed and smiling.

"I see we have forgiven each other." He said walking towards us.

I jerked back my hand and put it in my lap.

Clara stood up quickly, blushing. I knew I was blushing just as ferociously as she was.

Darrel's smile grew even wider.

"Hey Bane, If you can may I talk to you outside?" Darrel asked.

"Uhh…sure." I said.

Darrel nodded and looked at Clara, "You can help Alice, she is at the training grounds."

She nodded quickly and practically flew out the door.

"Come on Bane." Darrel said, turning around and heading to the door.

When he got to the door, he turned and motioned for me to come.

"It is time to introduce you to our world."


End file.
